DCOU: You Are My Revenge
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: Earth-99 The Queen Bee manages to find Marie Logan and enthrall the young woman into her twisted control and influence. But what if she didn't kill her off? What if she had something else in mind? Inspired by the Young Justice animated TV/comic series.


_**DCOU: You Are My Revenge**_

A _Young Justice_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Location: Somewhere in Qurac**

**Timedate: 16th January 2011, 4:16pm**

A lone red lorry drove through the seemingly desolate desert as the sun slowly sank into the sandy horizon. Only the combined sounds of the lorry's clunky rattles and even the briefest instances of drifting wind filled the otherwise silent terrain.

"Deadshot, of course, never misses. Sumaan Harjavti was always the target," Queen Bee said. "And now Sumaan is as much a hero to his people... as he's just a thrall to me, nothing more. That's not revenge, Marie, just good strategy. No, my dear, you're my revenge."

"But I'm not sure..." Marie hesitated.

"Well, let's see if we can fix that," Queen Bee replied, stroking and twirling a bit of the younger woman's auburn hair. Her dazed eyes slowly closed shut and a shuddered gasp escaped her lips, followed by an exhale of slow ecstasy.

"Now, will you help me, Marie?"

"Anything, my Queen," Marie caught her breath. "But... but what about-"

"Never fear," the Queen hushed her with a finger to the lips. "Your son will be fine, as long as you be mine forever. Trust me, my love, this is for the best."

Soon enough, the distant ended and their lips clashed ever so softly, Marie had finally fully submitted. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing her dark grey sports bra.

"You have a gorgeous body," the Queen whispered in Marie's ear. Her dark hands teased the woman's torso, and even as it made her shiver, the younger woman didn't resist. "More gorgeous than other man or woman I ever seen, or touched."

The Queen sucked at the junction of her jaw and neck, while her hands continued to roam Marie's torso. She then stripped off her light brown jacket and white shirt as they laid back on the car seats. Now feeling up Marie's smooth torso, the woman spoke again, her voice low and aroused.

"I can tell how attracted to women you are, aren't you?" the Queen grinned mischievously as she stroked up and down Marie's slender arms. Her thighs held her aloft. Watching the younger redhead's face for any sign of struggle and finding none, the witch bit her lip. "Is that a yes, my dear?"

"_yes..._" the entranced and seduced Marie whispered in response, soft and subtle, almost like a snake's hiss. Her slightly open eyes seemed dazed and even cloudy and her mouth merely hanged and shuddered.

And just as she'd hoped, the younger redhead lifted up her legs so she could lay down on the car seats beneath them as the Queen adjusted her position and sat down on her knees, looking over her submissive and massaging her taut shoulders. The Queen Bee scanned down Marie's body, stopping to focus on what she really anticipated; the source of ecstasy and pleasure.

She unbuckled her belt and unzipped her jeans, taking her time to do so. Pulling them down, she revealed briefs of matching colours to her bra. Tugging at them, she nosed at the sweet and delicate centre now exposed and pressed against her face before sucking at Marie's spot. She groaned out in reaction, and the Queen hummed against her slick folds.

"I see you're already wet," Queen Bee observed. "Not surprising."

As Marie's breathless gasps continued to escape from her mouth between fractured breaths, the Queen kept licking into the folds of her labia, tongue fucking inside her, tasting her, until Marie was moaning through her orgasm. Sweat glistened down her face until it was all greased.

"Come for me," the Queen commanded. "We both know you want to... so badly."

Not once had either lost their balance or their grip yet at least. Their arms hadn't even started shaking. Boot-clad feet pushed hard against the lorry door, and the Queen gave her an calm yet twisted look before sinking two fingers easily into her wet centre.

"Mmm, perfect," the Queen hissed, taking in the rising moans of her new lover.

Marie squeezed her eyes shut and tight and hung her mouth wide enough to continue letting out her cries. One hand of hers pressed against the lorry window, the other gripped and pulled at her dominatrix's ebony hair. Her knees buckled and trembled and her hips proceeded to thrust into her Queen's arousing fingers. Every moment, the pace grew faster, the whimpers grew louder and the tension grew higher. Her neck and chest arched, rippled and expanded, as if being filled with hot air and steam. And finally, after what felt like an endless thrilling ride through euphoria, Marie Logan finally came. Queen Bee then eased down and down, coming back down to Earth and reality, before slipping off her wet and greasy fingers and sucking them of the sweetness, a taste sweeter than even the greatest honey any bee hive could provide.

"Rest now, my love, you deserve it..." Queen Bee offered, stroking the young ginger-haired woman's face as she drifted off. "...for now. For this is only our first time, and certainly won't be our last."

With that, the Queen got to her feet and opened the door before picking up her lover and her clothes and stepping out of the vehicle. They set off the lorry automatically and let it free without a driver of its own as it flew off the cliff into oblivion.

"You're mine forever, Marie Logan, and none shall take you away from me, never..."

* * *

_The End...?_


End file.
